Mary Stuart y el doctor
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: Donna y el Doctor se encuentran con Mary Stuart la reina de Escocia.


-¡Ya hemos llegado!

-¿A dónde?

-Ni idea, sal fuera, ya verás.

Donna Noble salió de la TARDIS y se giró hacía el Doctor.

-Estamos en unos apartamentos privados de alguien en un castillo.

-Déjame ver. ¿Donna?

-Sí. Estamos en el Palacio de Hollyrood en Edimburgo. En los apartamentos privados de la Reina María Stuart.

- ¿La que tu querida Elisabeth le cortó la cabeza?

-¡Sip! La misma. Como se enterase Elisabeth que estoy aquí me la cortaría a mi también.

-¿La cabeza?

-¡No, otra cosa! Me encanta tu ironía, ¿sabes?

-Nunca lo he dudado.

-Ya lo sé

-Por cierto que tal te va con Elisabeth ya que la mencionan

-No me va, ya no.

-¿Y, eso?

-Bah me escapé como quien dice nada más terminar la ceremonia.

-¿Ósea que lo de la Reina Virgen?

-Pues al menos que alguno de sus amiguitos, conde, duque o vete tú a saber, haya pasado por su cama, cosa que dudo, puedes seguir llamándola así.

- ¡Pobre Elisabeth!

-¡Pobre yo! No te deja ni un minuto solo, siempre encima de ti. Es un horror.

¿Entonces porqué te casaste con ella?

-¡Estaría borracho, seguro! Demasiado daiquiri de plátano. La volví a ver cuando conocí a Will con Marta. Encantadora como siempre.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Lo dicho, quería cortarme la cabeza. Y yo sin entender porqué.

-¿Pero no estabas casado con ella?

-Si claro pero como ya sabrás mis viajes son un poco peculiares

-Lo sé. Pero sigo sin entenderlo

-Donna, piensa un poco. Según mi línea temporal, la primera vez que la vi fue cuando conocí a Shakespeare. Según la suya era la segunda.

-Pues ya que estás, ¿porqué no le dices a María lo que le va pasar y que se escape con nosotros en la TARDIS?

-Me encantaría pero no puedo.

-¿Como que no puedes?

-Es un punto fijo en la historia de toda Gran Bretaña. Si lo cambio, todos los acontecimientos que tienen lugar después de la muerte de Elisabeth estarían cambiados.

-¿Porqué?

-Donna, ¿te has leído la historia de Gran Bretaña, sobretodo de la monarquía?

-A mi me sacas de Lady Di y Kate Middleton…

-Vale, ya veo. Bueno pues la señora que vez ahí en su habitación rezando, si te has fijado, está embarazada. Pues este hijo es el futuro rey de Inglaterra y por consiguiente de Gran Bretaña.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Te explico de nuevo lo de la Reina Virgen?

-No, no hace falta. ¿Pero entonces porqué María no es también reina de Inglaterra?

-¡Me encantan tus preguntas Donna!

-Pues simplemente porque Elisabeth piensa o pensaba, ya no sé ni en que momento de su vida vivo, que es ella la verdadera heredera al trono y hizo por donde ser coronada reina de Inglaterra. Así sin más. Y como ya sabes, bueno a partir de ahora ya lo sabes, no tuvo ningún heredero, la persona más próxima para sucederle era el hijo de su archí enemiga María Stuart Reina de Los Escoceses.

-¿Lo sabía?

-Supongo que si, por eso le dio tanta rabia. En fin, ahora entiendes porqué no puedo evitar que María tenga la cabeza cortada.

-Sí y no. Te he visto cambiar el destino de tanta gente. ¿Recuerdas lo de Pompeya?

-Sí pero fue solo una familia entre todas.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos pues.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar de nuevo en la TARDIS…

-Disculpen pero, ¿quienes son y que hacen aquí y qué demonios es esa cosa azul de extraña forma?

-Hola Majestad, perdone, le presento a Donna Noble y yo soy le Doctor.

-El Doctor. Me han llegado rumores de un doctor muy peculiar casado con mi prima Elisabeth.

El Doctor miró a Donna, volvió a mirar a María y de nuevo a Donna. Su cara le delataba.

-¿Y cómo sabe lo de la boda?

-Señor, todo se sabe. Hay mensajeros que permanentemente van viajando de un país a otro. Doctor, no se esconda, ya sé que es usted.

-¡Majestad, que inteligente es usted!

-¿Esta cosa azul de donde ha salido usted qué es?

-Mi carruaje si le puedo dar un nombre más acorde con la época en la que estamos.

-Que forma más rara, ¿no?

-Si, lo siento.

-¿Me permite?

- Como no…

La Reina se giró y miró con cara de terror al Doctor.

-¡Es Brujería!

-¡No, es señores del tiempo!

Al cabo de unos instantes, la reina había pasado de un estado de terror a un estado de incredulidad.

-Vale, admitiendo que no es brujería me explica porqué es más grande por dentro.

- Ciencia, visión óptica. Ni yo lo entiendo a veces.

-¿Y qué puede hacer este carruaje tan peculiar?

-Viajar en el tiempo y el espacio

-¿Me toma por una idiota? ¿Sabe con quién está hablando?

-Si majestad, lo sé. Con su alteza real la Reina de Escocia y de Francia. ¡Señora, No me atrevería en insultarle! ¿Quiere comprobar que lo que le digo es verdad?

-A ver

-Entre pues y ahora mismo tendrá la prueba de lo que le avanzo. ¿A dónde quiere ir? ¿Pasado o futuro?

-Pasado

- Una advertencia. No puede verse con su propio yo. Eso provocaría un cataclismo.

La Reina de Escocia entró, seguida de Donna y del Doctor, dentro de la TARDIS que se puso en marcha haciendo su habitual ruido. Al cabo de unos momentos dejó de hacer preguntas al Doctor. Había visto cosas tan raras a lo largo de su vida que no iba ser un hombre con un traje de rayas viajando con una mujer en una cabina azul más grande por dentro que por fuera que la iba a sorprender.

-Hemos llegado. Majestad si me quiere hacer el honor…

-Doctor, estamos en Francia, el día de mi boda con el Rey Francisco II.

-Si, así es.

- ¿Convencida?

-Sí, doctor. Que pena que muriera tan pronto. ¿Qué me pasa en el futuro?

-No creo que sea bueno que lo sepa.

-Cuénteme por favor.

- No es algo agradable, lo siento, no puedo.

-Por favor, Doctor.

Como la reina se volvía insistente el doctor accedió

- ¿Seguro?

-Si.

-De acuerdo. Viajemos pues al 8 de febrero de 1587 al castillo de Fotheringhay

Unos minutos más tarde la TARDIS se paraba en una sala adyacente del palacio. El Doctor que vigilaba que nadie los viera fue el primero en salir. La misma reina que viajaba con el ahora en la TARDIS pasaría de un momento a otro por este gran pasillo acompañada de dos guardias.

-Majestad, quédese conmigo. Le advertí que lo que iba a presenciar no sería agradable.

- Lo sé. Oigo ruido de pasos.

- Si, mire pero sin ser vista.

En aquel instante María la que había sido Reina de Escocia y de Francia caminaba hacía la muerte, su destino final.

-Doctor, ¿qué me pasa luego?

- Muere

-¿Cómo?

-Es ejecutada.

-Dios mío que horror. ¿Pero porqué? ¿Qué mal he hecho?

-Ninguno. No busque respuestas a preguntas que no las tienen. Y por favor, no intente a partir de ahora condicionar su vida con lo que acaba de ver.

- ¿Y quien da la orden de ejecutarme?

-Elisabeth.

La reina poniendo cara de circunstancias miro a Donna y al Doctor y empezó a rezar por su alma. El alma de su propio yo que iba camino de la muerte. En aquel instante se vio a ella misma de rodillas con su rosario, su escapulario, su crucifijo apoyando la cabeza para recibir el corte de hacha. El Doctor le giró la cabeza.

-Nos vamos. Ya ha visto demasiado.

- Como ya me ha dicho que no busque respuestas a ciertas preguntas, no se las voy a hacer. Dígame solo una cosa ya que usted puede viajar en el tiempo contésteme, ¿Por favor, como me recordarán?

-Como una gran reina en Escocia y Francia. Y como una gran católica. En Inglaterra, no tan bien siento decirlo.

- Gracias. Me alegra saberlo. Por favor devuélvame a mi tiempo.

-Sí pero antes quiero que vea una cosa. Un último viaje.

Unos minutos más tarde se encontraban dentro del Palacio de Hollyrood rodeados de centenares de personas en el año 2013.

-María, toda esta gente está aquí por usted. Han pasado más de 400 años desde que murió usted. Vienen a ver una exposición sobre su vida y su reinado. No la han olvidado.

-Gracias Doctor. Me quedo con esto. Puede que mañana cuando me despierte todo eso haya sido un sueño o una pesadilla pero me da igual.

- Como ya le he dicho antes su vida ya está trazada, no la puede cambiar por más que quiera. Es su destino. Y ahora le voy a devolver a su tiempo.

-Doctor, una última pregunta. ¿Dónde estoy enterrada?

-En Londres en la abadía de Westminster.

-¿Y porqué no en Escocia mi país?

-Porque así lo quiso su hijo James rey de Inglaterra y de Escocia

-¿Es el hijo que estoy esperando?

-Si

La TARDIS devolvió a la Reina de Escocia al instante en el que había conocido al Doctor.

-Majestad, es hora de despedirse. Cuídese todo lo que pueda. Y por favor, hágame un favor. ¡Sea una mujer increíble! Dijo el doctor abrazándola.

-Doctor, se intentará

-Seguro que si. Donna, nos vamos.

- María, cuídese.

-Igualmente Donna.

Entró con el Doctor en la TARDIS y abandonaron a la reina. La cabina azul ya viajaba hacía su siguiente destino.

-Si Elisabeth se entera que has pasado unas horas con María Stuart, te corta a rodajas.

-No te preocupes, no lo sabrá y si lo sabe me da igual. Ese nombre está ya muy lejos para mi, olvidado en lo más profundo de mi memoria.

-¿Nunca la quisiste?

-¿Quieres que sea sincero?

-Si

-No, nunca. Solo he querido a una persona y esa persona la conoces.

-Si. Bueno voy a dormir. Buenas noches Doctor

-Buenas noches Donna.


End file.
